Arkii's AMV Contest Results
by Arkanin Midnight
Summary: For my AMV contest. The reasons why I chose who I chose.


Alrighty, these are my pathetic reasons for choosing the results for my AMV contest called, "Arkii's AMV Contest .:Closed:.".

Please, do not take anything I say offensively and all. I suggest you take it and make yourself stronger. Do not PM with complaints or try to argue with me, because I won't care. Here are the reasons I chose the following videos and why I didn't choose the videos for whatnot and whatnot…By the way, these are my opinions and not the other judges.

"…" Award

Naruto and Kingdom Hearts – Numb Encore (Remix) by mangaking904: Well…Yeah…Um…There was no music. The irony of that. I mean, an AMV (Anime Music Video) with no music. Hm…Go figure.

Honorable Mention

Zexion's Fallen Leaves by kikokuruma: Kiko is my buddy ol' pal. I though it was worth 3rd place, but the other judges outvoted me. So, I placed it into honorable mention. You should watch his videos, they are really good.

HinataXNaruto – Everytime we touch by OpiePerson: There are several reasons why this video is an honorable mention. One, it was dedicated to me a while back. Haha, I loved this video when I first watched it, but the other judges said no. Also, "GO HINATA AND NARUTO!!!"

sakura-chan, daijoubu desu ka? by Naximas: GRRR!!! I sooo wanted this video to get a higher thingy. But the other judges said no. I loved this video so much. And you know what? Yeah, you need to watch this video. Now. Haha.

Final Fantasy Mix and Kingdom Hearts-Your Love is a lie AMV by CicixXxHeartbreaker: This should've won 3rd place to tell the truth. But…(I am so sowwy!) I brought this video down. I loved it, but the other videos had more specialness. Sowwy!

Zero no Tsukaima AMV I Say Yes HD by sausuke2611: This video was really, really good. And one of the judges personal picks. She said, "Holy crapple monkey! This has to win something or get mentioned!"…And then she hugged me to death and slapped me when I said we'll put it as a honorable mention.

3rd Place

+× :..Amuto --This Is me...:+× by BlackMermaidPrincess: This was a very good video. BlackMermaidPrincess had a lot of thumbs up from the judges and then we all agreed on third place. She's really good, so you guys should watch Flawless Diamonds Studios' videos, she's the owner.

Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha-The Unknown Soldiers of Konoha by Sonicfiend: Everyone agreed this video was epic, but not epic enough for 2nd place. So, we placed it in 3rd place.

2nd Place

You're Just A Puppet (Kingdom Hearts) by kryptofreak13: Yeah, you got somewhere. I loved the lip syncing parts, they were awesome. You can edit your video, and say you won a contest.

Shakugan no Shana – Thousand foot Krutch – Move by xXBigEndXx: I liked it. The judges were the bigger contributors to this one though. They thought this video was awesome and deserved 3rd or 2nd. You got 2nd.

The Unstoppable Zanpaktou by iMikamii: This one was a bit harder to judge in my opinion. But everyone agreed on 2nd place. I guarantee you though, that if we weren't all die-hard rockers, then it would've won.

1st Place

Kingdom Hearts Crush by SKmuffin: Um…Hello? SK"muffin"? Definite win. Haha, but the video was very awesome and touching. I picked this one mostly.

The Kill - Sora/Roxas by Mewzix: This was an awesome video; I picked this one because of the song (which I play on Guitar Hero World Tour) and the timing. Good job.

DGM amv ~ My immortal (Allen & Lenalee) by Anicsi: This was an awesome video from beginning to end. It touched me and my two judges. We loved the anime choice, the pairing, the music, and definitely the timing. Goodness! If anyone has a complaint, then forget it, because you guys don't understand the awesomeness of that video!

Everyone else: I'm sorry. Your videos were good, and it was hard to choose these videos, but don't let me bring you down. If you really want to know why me and/or the judges picked or didn't pick your videos, you can PM my youtube account.

Stay tuned for the next AMV contest. You will actually win prizes.


End file.
